


sometimes i think to myself "how did i end up loving this idiot"?

by rainingooblah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingooblah/pseuds/rainingooblah
Summary: Kuroo gets beat up and Kenma takes care of him.





	sometimes i think to myself "how did i end up loving this idiot"?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangoh/gifts).



> I myself do not ship KuroKen, but this isn't for me. I wrote this as a Christmas gift for my good friend, Rain!
> 
> I hope you like it, Rain! Apologies for its shortness, but I promise to make a full fic for you one day!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

“Why are you like this?” Kenma asks, urging Kuroo to sit down on the dining table chair. Kenma places the first aid kit onto the table and opens it up.

“I wasn’t going to just sit back and let them talk shit about you.” Kuroo replies with a defensive tone.

All Kenma does in response is sigh. He rummages through the kit, trying to find the supplies he needs to disinfect the open wounds on Kuroo’s face. Kuroo leans over to Kenma, trying to steal a kiss but Kenma swats him away.

“I’m not going to kiss your bloody lips, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo pouts and sprawls his upper half on the table, resting his throbbing head. He tried to fight four guys in Kenma’s honor. It only ended up all five getting in deep trouble, but what else was Kuroo suppose to do? He loves Kenma with all of his heart, so he’s not just going to let a couple of guys off the hook when they talk shit about his boyfriend.

“Kenma,” Kuroo purrs.

“Quiet -- come here.” Kenma beckons Kuroo to lift his head so he can wipe off any stray blood and apply disinfectant. “I’m not kissing you until your lip is healed.”

Kuroo whines, lips puckered as Kenma disinfects the cut. “Why not?”

“Because it’s gross; it’ll feel weird.”

“You wound me.” Kuroo pleads out dramatically.

Kenma hums in response and finishes up the rest of the wounds. “Don’t pick the scabs, dummy.” Kenma demands, packing the supplies back up in first aid kit.

“It was one time!” Kuroo moves his hands comedically.

“Yeah and now you have a huge scar on your forehead right _there_.” Kenma pokes a fairly large and noticeable patch on the left side of Kuroo’s forehead. It was from when him and Bokuto were racing out on the track during a training camp. Kuroo tripped and scraped his forehead, but he just got up and kept racing Bokuto. This resulted in Kuroo passing out since he hit his head pretty hard and just ignored it. Kenma shakes his head at the memory.

“I won’t do it again, I promise.” Kuroo swears.

“Good.” Kenma leans down and gives a quick peck on the tip of Kuroo’s nose. “Also, no more fights.”

Kenma picks up the first-aid kit to go put it away, but Kuroo snakes his arms around Kenma’s waist and pulls him onto his lap, blessing Kenma’s face and neck with playful kisses. Kenma blushes nefariously, laughing out pleads for Kuroo to stop.

Kuroo doesn’t.


End file.
